


The Nightmare Before Valentines Day

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Love Story, cloud nine - Freeform, original character happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sally Skellington's 17 and three month old daughter is a family disappointment. Her family and town love her, but she isn't as scary as most monsters around Halloween Town. In an effort to prove to her father she can be just as scary as him, she searches for the other Holiday Worlds, and takes a trip to a place she never expected. A place where she could almost fit in. (ORIGINALLY ON FANFICTION. This is my work and I have decided to rewrite it for the good people of Archive of Our Own!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey everyone and welcome to the OFFICIAL rewrite of The Nightmare Before Valentines Day!" "YAY!" "I'm glad Emmie is happy about this, cause I sure am. The original of this story was posted on Fanfiction.net and was written early in my writing career. It was uhh...pretty-" "Shitty." "Thank you again Emmie. Anyways, it was written with no indents no line skipping, no caps or good punctuation and wasn't thought out too well." "Too well?" "Squishy I only need one person harassing me at a time." "Erin, your writing sucked." "I created you didn't I Emmie?" *silence* "Damn right. So let's try this out. The official Reboot, exclusively for Archive of Our Own!!!" *cheers* "Here we go!"

Chapter one

Emmie bound down the stairs, her striking red hair flailing out behind her, the long strands threatening to catch on everything in the Skellington mansion. It was probably time she braided it into a braid or two, but there was no need to look more like one of the silly princesses she always discovered under little girls beds.

She had only been spooking kids for a few months and she was already bad at it. She would mostly hide under their bed and read books the kids had hidden, or brush their dolls hair and clean up their makeup better. At 17 and three months, Emmie could do many things in the villainous-creepy filled world of Halloween Town. She could spook children, she could stay out till six am, she could learn to collect Frogs Breath, and she could date. But her father was so against it, the thought of it made him rattle. 

The daughter of the great Jack Skellington could probably get any boy she wanted in town, after all she was powerful and beautiful. But her weirdly deep green eyes could peirce the heart of any man, not because she was scary, but because she was kind. She clearly got it from her mother, but it made her father deeply upset. She would never carry on the family legacy if she kept being so sweet. Sally was much too old to hold a needle anymore, let alone pour the potions into a mixture to make another child.

Jack had tried for years to make his daughter scary, but it was like she couldn't be. He dressed her up in black, sent her scaring facilities all over the place, taught her how to decorate her face so it looked sulken and pale and demonic, found spells to change her eye color to red, but nothing worked. It simply made her cuter and sweeter. Jack could only feel disappointment for his amazing daughter. He loved her so dearly, but she would never be what he wanted.

Emmie knew that.

She wanted so bad to become what her father wanted.

So she read books of places where people were scared easier, Holiday Worlds as she discovered. Places where the people were usually only sweet and caring, she waited until Sandy Claws came and caused their annual Christmas Town falling ice before heading out. It was the one night every year where everyone was most vulnerable, even the people of Halloween Town, except her. 

For today she became her dad's greatest spooker.

She prepared her makeup and borrowed her mother's creepiest dress and jacket. She left her hair down and straight and took off into the cold and now white woods. She searched every dark tree for the ones with weird shaped doors on them, they were nowhere to be seen.

Nor were any of the trees.

The ice had turned into a sea of white, unlike Halloween Towns black sea, and she couldn't see anything around her unless it was right in her face. Her cheeks were actually cold, her nose felt like it would fall off, she was smacking into trees and tripping over hidden rocks, her feet getting quickly trapped under the soft white layers that were building up around her ankles.

She reached around and her hands found nothing.

At least she was in a clearing.

Our of the white she saw something red, shining, almost glowing. "Zero!" She ran towards the light of what she thought was her beloved dog, her hand made contact with his supposed nose, when Emmie realized it wasn't Zero at all.

Zero didn't have a metal nose.

That twisted.

And it sure wasn't this cold.

And within a flash of all the warmest colors in the spectrum, Emmie has left Halloween Town, and crashed into another unknown world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kids, welcome back. NO TIME FOR MY WEIRD INTROS, TONIGHT WE CONTINUE ON OUR JOURNEY.

Emmie sat up suddenly, her entire body flailing as she felt wrong. Very wrong.

 

Where were her pumpkin lamps? The orange glow of her fall fire? Where was Zero, why wasn't he on the foot of her bed like usual? Where was the familiar smell of her home?

 

"Whoa whoa whoa! Sit down! You're gonna hurt yourself!" she looked over towards the door, a hooked figure rushed over to her as the door slammed behind him. 

 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Emmie jumped up, only to have her right leg fail entirely. She crumpled to the floor and let out a whine.

 

"Are you okay? You took a nasty fall earlier." the figure asked rushing over to her and offering her his hand.

 

"What?" she mumbled.

 

"Your fall? I was walking home when you fell out of that tree. It was a nasty fall." he explained.

 

"Tree?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, I brought you back here until you woke up, I think your leg might be...broken? I haven't looked at it yet, I just ran out to get bandages..." he said.

 

"Where am I?" she asked softly, shying away from him. He pulled his hood down and made eye contact with her.

 

"Where do you think you are?" Emmie blinked rapidly. His eyes were stunning, he was stunning. Blue met green as she observed him. His blonde locks draped his forehead elegantly. Damn, he was- "You okay?" Emmie blinked again.

 

"Oh, OH uh...I have no idea at all where I am?" she said uncertainly.

 

"No idea? Where are you from?" she blinked once more, this blinking was starting to make her dizzy.

 

"Uhh...Halloweentown?" she said softly.

 

"Where?" Emmie went pale.

 

"Where the hell am I?" she asked suddenly.

 

"You're in Cloud Nine...you look confused..." he said softly.

 

"I don't...I...where...I wanna go home." she sighed.

 

"I...I don't know where your home is." Emmie sighed. "Okay okay uhh...we need to get you to Zinma. She can help us." he said.

 

"Zinma?" she asked softly, trying to hold back tears.

 

"She's the ultimate matchmaker, she knows everything...but...she's out of town until the end of the week." the tears pooled up in her eyes.

 

"I...I don't belong here." she mumbled.

 

"You...you'll have to stay here until she returns...I'm sorry...I'll make you feel as at home as possible, I promise." Emmie rubbed her head and he helped her back onto the bed. "My name is Mark...I'm sorry about all this...can I see your leg?" Emmie nodded.

 

"I'm Em-" he let out a shriek as he examined her leg. "You okay?" she asked softly.

 

"YOUR LEG?!" he said in a confused voice.

 

"Yes? Am I missing fabric? You can use any fabric, it's cool-"

 

"F...FABRIC?!?!" he gasped.

 

"Yes?" she said.

 

"What on earth are you?!" he asked shocked.

 

"A...rag doll? What are you?" she asked confused.

 

"A cupid?!" he said quickly.

 

"Okay yeah, I need to go home." Emmie sighed. This was going to be one hell of a week.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a lot different than the original, but if you want to torture yourself by reading the old, go for it. Same title, same user just on fanfiction.net


End file.
